Danny Jackpot
Daniel Thomas Butkiewicz II (born July 14, 1985)is an CAW professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Danny Jackpot.. He currently wrestles for multiple companys including WZW and ACW. Before Joining the leagues he is currently in today, he got his start at a company called Extreme Championship Federation. His initial on screen character was someone who was hated so much of the other stars that everyone wanted a piece of him, even the World Champion at the time Scorpion. Overall Danny Jackpot is a 3 Time World Champion, 1 time Tag Team Champion and has held 3 Mid Card belts. Announced December 20th 2008 that he will not retire. ECF In 2005-2006 Danny Jackpot was signed to a indy company named ECF. People on the forum that was posted were not happy about this. Some members were in the company itself and were not happy as Danny was very hated on the forums for his beliefs. The owner John decided that this could be a great way to make a heel superstar which after 3 months in the company,Danny would win the World Heavyweight Championship from Scorpion. The reign did not last long as he would soon lose the title to G.I.Joe on a television show. He would then get into a feud with Bruce Lee were Bruce accidentally cost G.I.Joe the title when he missed Jackpot and nailed him with the belt. The next night Bruce Lee and Danny Jackpot were attacked by tag team Champions Mortal Kombat(Reptile and Scorpion). They would win the belts the same night in a tag team match. The next week in the re-match, Danny Jackpot turned on Lee and they capitalized and won the titles back. With Lee being the number one contender and Scorpion pinning Lee, this called for a triple threat at the next pay per view. Scorpion would once again win the belt but then lose it in a matter of seconds as Jackpot would nail Scorpion with the belt and then cash in his re-match clause. Jackpot would then bring in his brother Ron and the two would feud with Lee for a matter of matches with other stars like Mr.Clean and G.I.Joe but Jackpot was able to retain. After a solid half a year title run, Danny Jackpot would have to face Bruce Lee in a last man standing match. A week before the pay per view, Danny Jackpot's brother Ron died. The last televized show for ECF was a tribute to Ron as Jackpot grabbed the ring bell and tolled it 10 times and then played the last known clip of Ron alive. That week alot of people felt bad for Danny and Danny became a face for the first time in his career. The public did not know of this pay per view would be the last for ECF besides Jackpot and a few other members who helped in ECF. Danny was suppose to retain the title against Bruce Lee, as John thought it would be the best for the company after the face turn. Danny opposed to the idea and said Lee should win the belt since he was chasing for so long and never was able to win and this would be the last opportunity. Lee would defeat Jackpot in the main event and last match in ECF history. Return of a Caw Legend.(OTE) Danny Jackpot who went a full year of not competing in CAW came back at OTE's No Holds Barred pay per view. He defeated Jack Skellington and Dante to win the OTE IC title. Danny Jackpot would be the last Intercontinetal Champion of OTE after this event OTE retired. Plans was for Danny Jackpot to give the Intercontinetal Championship back to Dante in his first defense which never happened. The last part of his 2007 Caw career was that he was Drafted to FTW due to his intercontinental title run. Danny Jackpot wore red and black attire this year. FTW Danny Jackpot would go to FTW with his red and black attire and he would lose his first 2 matches in FTW. Which people started to consider Danny Jackpot's FTW run is almost done. But at FTW's OTE show 3, Danny Jackpot came back with a new look(white,black, and orange attire) to defeat Chip Hazard to become the #1 contender for the Intercontinental title. Danny Jackpot won the Intercontinental title at FTW's Wrath pay per after defeating Akira in a ladder match. Danny Jackpot would again retire the title as the business closed at the time. FTW put on one more match which was a 6 man elimination chamber Danny Jackpot took part in for the FTW world title. The business will reopen and no word yet on if Danny Jackpot will return. XGWL - XGW Danny Jackpot shocked everyone when he entered a busness ran by XtremeTony, XGWL. It was a shock to few since a war by these 2 also sparked during the ACWL vs XGWL fued. Surprisingly these 2 forgave each other and in Febuary of 2008, Danny Jackpot defeated Scott Mcshannon on XGWL show 25. Danny Jackpot on XGW Fusion 27 suffered a lost to Patrick Hamburgh. At XGW 29 Danny Jackpot lost to Snoop Dogg in a number one contender fatal four way Crusero title match. Also involved in match was Dragon Boy and Justin Timberlake, TImberlake would be pinned after Jackpot reversed a move by Dragon Boy and the pin being unseen. On XGW Fusion episode 30, Danny Jackpot would once again defeat Scott Mcshannon. On XGW Fusion episode 31, Danny Jackpot suffered his first ever lost to Scott Mcshannon. At XGW Operation Freedom's pre show Scott Mcshannon failed at a sneak attack backstage. Danny Jackpot was able to overcome this and choke Mcshannon out with a shovel. Danny Jackpot won a fatal four way match, also involving Scott Mcshannon, at Shockwave episode 9 to be named the number once contender for the Crusero championship. Danny Jackpot would come up short at in Da House II against Richard for the XGW Crusero title. Also this was Danny Jackpots first ever title match in XGW. Danny lost his match against Richard at In Da House II. ACW On May 14th 2008, Danny Jackpot has been signed to a ACW contract. Danny Jackpot was sucessful in his debut against SMCS(Scott Mcshannon's alter ego). Danny Jackpot would lose a ladder fatal four way for the United States Title to Hellfire after almost grabbing the belt and being knocked down by Hellfire. Danny lost a fatal four way to Dr Loomis on Anesthesia.At Vendetta, Danny captured the ACW United States titlle by defeating Hellfire,Khaos,Executioner,and Dr.Loomis in a 5 way elimination match were he was able to eliminate everyone from the match. SFW Danny Jackpot will be playing himself in a out of character lifestyle in SFW, a show were it has most of SMF forums beloved and most hated posters. He lost his debut 4 way match to CAWALLTHETIME claiming he was to high to break up the fall when he seen it and ran over there and did nothing. He lost a 10 man battle royal(royal rumble) at Unnamed. SFW returns soon with Danny Jackpot being confirmed. GWA Danny Jackpot joined a online caw efed and has not been very successful. He would defeat Hydro in his very first match. He would go on to face Matt Blaze and Killergoth in a ladder match for the GWA Jr.Heavyweight title which he would lose by accidentally falling off the ladder giving Matt Blaze the time to get up and win the match. After losing a Jr Heavyweight title match to Matt Blaze he was fired due to the stipulation. Later on that night a mysterious wrestler appeared as Mr.Wrestling IV and yet we all know its Jackpot. He refuses to admit it. He was finally unmasked in a Mask vs Maskvbs Mask match with D2 and Kevin Mero with the loser of the fall having to remove his mask. It was indeed Danny Jackpot. Danny Jackpot had to retire his career in GWA as (Went to 2009 which Danny doesn't own) (Kayfabe GWA storyline)he said he didnt have it to be with them anymore. He won his final match against Johnny Lacero as he wrestled under his new name Danny Lawyu, After the match, many of Danny's friends wished him the best of luck in his career and life. Even though him and Teryo just thought the whole thing was a funny ass joke, people seem to take Danny Lawyu as serious.(To the Danny Lawyu name) Color Commentator/Backstage Interviewer On December 12th 2008, Danny Jackpot was re-signed to the GWA as a color commentator and backstage interviewer. He is very happy about his job as he was hoping to be a part of GWA anyway he could after retiring wrestling from the company. War Zone Wrestling Danny Jackpot was signed to WZW in late November and will debut in a Hardcore Title match against Mark "Undertaker" Calaway . He would defeat Undertaker and win the WZW Hardcore championship, being the first ever WZW Hardcore champion. He would shorty lose the title after wards to Billy the Blue Ranger due to the 24/7 rule. Family Ron Jackpot Championships and accomplishments *'Extreme Championship Federation' ECF World Title (3 times) ECF Tag Title (1 Time W/ Bruce Lee) *'Fuck The World' FTW Intercontinental title (1 Time)(Last) *'OTE' OTE Intercontinental title (1 time) (Last) *'War Zone Wrestling' WZW Hardcore championship(1 Time) (First) *'Aggression Championship Wrestling' ACW United States Championship (1 Time) (Current) Finishers As Danny Jackpot *'Cash Out' - Butterfly DDT (XGW) *'Dealers Cut' - Osaka Street Cutter (ACW) *''Hitting a Jackpot'' - Gory Bomb (GWA) *''One Kick K.O'' - Shinning Wizard (GWA)(Currently uses while wrestling for Indys) *The Slit - DDT used by Jackpot During 2005-2008 *Sharpshooter - During 2005-2008 As Mr.Wrestling IV *''Hitting a Jackpot'' - Gory Bomb (GWA) *''Believer'' - Behind the back Double underhook Facebuster (GWA) Category:XGWLCategory:Legendary CAWCategory:CAWCategory:CAW MainstreamCategory:CAW VeteranCategory:ACW